Alvin Rules Seville
Alvin Rules Seville is one of The Chipmunks and the titular protagonist of the series and movies. He is the leader of the group as well as the self-proclaimed "awesomest" one. Alvin greatly relishes his role as band front man and his antics and ego regularly get him and his brothers (sometimes even Dave) into trouble. Biography 60s series Alvin, the shortest of the Chipmunk brothers, is always scheming, whether it be because he wants to get out of chores (Overworked Alvin) or is just trying to find a place to relax (Alvin's Cruise). Alvin has much musical talent; he not only sings, but also plays the harmonica. He loves his harmonica and will play it any time he can, even if it ends up messing up the song ("Alvin's Harmonica"). Alvin has trouble grasping other languages or their cultures but enjoys traveling the world anyway ("I Wish I Could Speak French", "Comin' Thru' the Rye"). He can be lazy when it comes to working, but he is very imaginative (Sir Alvin). He doesn't take lightly to people insulting him and his brothers' music (Squares), and sometimes even resorts to violence when dealing with people he dislikes (Daisy Bell in "Three Blind Mice"). He will also manipulate people when his fame is at stake (Disc Jockey). At times the selfish side of Alvin can take over, but, in the end, he always returns to help his brothers and Dave (Alvin's Alter-Ego). Alvin's interest in girls isn't as strong as in later incarnations, but he definitely is a charmer ("August Dear"). 80s Series Alvin is the oldest, as revealed in the episode Grounded Chipmunk after making the statement, "I've never been alone, except those five minutes before Simon was born." Alvin is charming, musical (able to play guitar, piano, and harmonica, among many others), and full of animal magnetism. He always seems to make up hare-brained schemes to accomplish whatever his goal at the time is; whether it be trying to help his brothers, keeping Dave from figuring something out, or getting out of a sticky situation. However, Simon seems to refer to his often illogical or crazy plans as challenging the ordinary. Alvin has always possessed an impulsive behavior which has, at times, irritated or angered others around him, most obviously Dave. At times Alvin's determination can be viewed as being thoughtless, greedy, or manipulative. As a result of his constant habit of reacting to opportunity, Alvin has gotten his brothers or himself in trouble quite a few times such as the balloon race in The Chipmunk Adventure and a large number of episodes. Although Alvin is very much self-centered, he does care about his brothers. In Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman, Alvin helped Theodore temporarily get a bully off his case, causing the principal to remark, "I'll say this for Alvin: he sticks up for his little brother." Alvin is an emotional roller coaster: his enthusiasm endless and despair bottomless. Alvin is often shown to be quite self-absorbed and greedy, but is also seen to be selfless and giving such as when he gives away his harmonica, one of his most prized possessions, to a child with a terminal illness in A Chipmunk Christmas. In A Chipmunk Reunion, Alvin has a difficult time forgiving his mother for leaving them until the end. Alvin is commonly portrayed as the charming member of the trio. In the Dr. Simon and Mr. Heartthrob episode, he dresses stylishly and attempts to attract a group of visiting girls before being usurped by Simon, who drank a special kind of elixir which granted him natural magnetism and charm. CGI Films Alvin retains some of the traits he possessed from the 80s such as his impulsiveness, desire for fun, and charm as seen in''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' where he manages to capture the attention of a group of girls using his cute looks and as well as the French language (e.g. he called Becca Mademoiselle after kissing her finger). Nevertheless, he has difficulty at showing affection toward Dave such as in the first film, Alvin and the Chipmunks, where he struggles at telling Dave that he loves him as a father, but less so with his brothers such as the time Alvin tried to kiss Simon to cheer him up in the second film. CGI Series Alvin contains much of his traditional personality: charming, impulsive, and self-centered. He continues to flirt with women such as the principal (Principal Interest) or have crushes on famous individuals (Mister Manners). Though he acts in his self-interest, he recognizes when his schemes go too far and does what's necessary to make up to the one he hurt (To Serve And Protect). He's still protective of his brothers (Bully For You) and has familiar emotional attachment at times (Warbie). Alvin retains his sporty lifestyle of the 80s, frequently seen on his skateboard (What A Gem), though tends to go too far when others are concerned (Mutiny). Appearance Alvin's signature appearance has changed over the years. Before The Alvin Show, Alvin looked like a normal chipmunk somewhat similar to his CGI films appearance. Alvin wears just a red shirt with the letter 'A'. After The Alvin Show was created Alvin was given more human features. His red shirt with his signature yellow 'A' is lengthen to go down to his new black shoes. Alvin was also given a red baseball cap and is the shortest of his brothers. In Chipmunk Punk, Alvin wears clothes similar to The Alvin Show with the red sweater and matching hat but now wears white and dark blue shoes, since the album was released Alvin has a box cut instead of his regular hair as to match the visual style of the cover. When the Alvin and the Chipmunks series was created, Alvin wore a red sweater with his signature yellow 'A' and a baseball cap. He also wore white and blue pattern shoes. In the early episodes, Alvin's eye color is black but as the series progressed, his eye color changed to blue. In some episodes, Alvin wears light red footie pajamas with an 'A' on it, while in others, he wears a red T-shirt with a yellow 'A' on it along with red pajama pants. In the CGI/live-action films, Alvin only wears a red hoodie with a yellow 'A' on it. His appearance was modified to look more closely to a real life chipmunk and has brown eyes. In the 2007 Alvin and the Chipmunks, Alvin is only seen wearing his cap twice; the first time on a magazine cover and the second at the end of the movie. In ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks, he wears a red and blue-hooded sweater with his signature yellow "A" on it, which also has a hole in the left sleeve (right in the promotional images), blue jeans, and red/orange/white converse shoes. Alvin regains his signature red baseball cap as a common accessory, but it now has green under the visor and orange on the top-visor. He also has light orange-brownish fur. Relationships Theodore Alvin's relationship with Theodore can sometimes be hard for Theodore. Sometimes Alvin enjoys playing pranks and teasing Theodore, which usually upsets Theodore, sometimes Alvin doesn't realize that he would hurt Theodore feelings. Although Alvin enjoys prancing Theodore, he cares and stands up for him because in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman, he saved Theodore from Nathan, the school bully. Brittany Alvin and Brittany have a competitive relationship. They are constantly odds with one another and fight, but they do show that deep down they love each other. They are shown in the future as married with twin boys. Eleanor Alvin and Eleanor are friends. Simon Although the two of them are brothers, Alvin and Simon argue a lot of times because of their differences. In The Alvin Show, Alvin and Simon didn't fight too much or have a developing relationship until in the 1980s series. Alvin and Simon have a large bonding relationship in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman while trying to find a cure for Theodore. It is obvious Alvin cares for Simon because in Bully For You, he wanted to help save Simon from Derek, the school bully. Jeanette Alvin and Jeanette are friends. She played Alvin's girlfriend in Chip Tracy, but they are actors in this episode. My Sister The Weirdo is one example in which Jeanette trusts in Alvin's abilities, such as his confidence, to help herself. Trivia * The origin of his name comes from Alvin Bennett. * Over the years, he had crushes (or interests) on many female humans. They include Sandy the Babysitter and his math teacher Miss Stone from the 80s series episode Romancing Miss Stone and Dena from Funny, We Shrunk the Adults, as well as Claire from Alvin and the Chipmunks and Becca in The Squeakquel. * Even though Alvin is the oldest by five minutes (as stated in the 80s episode Grounded Chipmunk), many fans believe that he is younger than Simon since Simon is taller and more mentally mature. * Alvin's age is unknown in the CGI/live-action films. * In the CGI/live-action films, Alvin has only worn his baseball cap in the 2007 movie (in a magazine and at the end). * In the CGI/live-action films, Alvin is also depicted as having the ability to speak basic French unlike in both the 1980s animated series and The Alvin Show in which he is shown to be unable to speak French in "Petit Papa Noel" from A Very Merry Chipmunk, and he is shown to wish he could speak French in The Alvin Show musical segment "I Wish I Could Speak French." * According to Romancing Miss Stone, Alvin says that his birthday is nearby and he is turning nine years old (along with his brothers). However, later on in the series, they are stated to be eight years old several times. * Alvin's attire has changed many times throughout the franchise with him wearing the most clothes in the new CGI series and him wearing the least amount of clothes in the live action/CGI films. * During the 2000-era, Alvin was, and is, known as the self-appointed "leader" of the group. And, presumably meaning The Alvin Show, he suffered from small "munk" complex and tried to make up for it with his grand schemes and animal magnetism. * In the CGI/live-action films, Alvin is shown to have great hands when catching: in The Squeakquel (when he joins the football team and makes a game-winning touchdown catch), Chipwrecked (he catches a pocket knife with one hand in mid-air), and The Road Chip (he catches a ring with one hand in mid-air, with a fully-extended body). * In the CGI series, Alvin doesn't appear in two episodes like, Brainic Maniac and Tilt A' Whirl. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Category:Chipmunks